Gamble
by AnonymousW
Summary: Harvey has a gambling issue, and Donna tries to help him fix it.
1. Chapter 1

She notices it in two consecutive days. His face tired, the details of his outfit reflecting his state of mind: absent, distracted, nothing like the Harvey she knows. Sure, most of the people probably didn't notice anything different about him, but she was Donna, and she knew. Something was different.

"You were gambling last night?" she asks, strutting into his office. He doesn't even raise his face, buried in paperwork. "Yes" he answers. "And the night before" she continues. It's a statement rather than a question. "So?" he asks, unconcerned. "So, what's wrong? You didn't have any clients" she says, the worried lines showing on her forehead. She sits facing him, hoping he'd look at her. He raises his head then, his eyes meeting hers. He puts on his best poker face: "Nothing is wrong. I just felt like it" he says, before looking down again.

She knew he probably wasn't telling the truth, but couldn't think of a reason why he would be doing it excessively. _Maybe it is just two nights in a row_, she thinks to himself. She wonders if she has missed anything, she hasn't been hanging around lately after work, ever since she started dating Ryan. It had been a couple of weeks only; she shakes the idea out of her head, deciding to let the matter go.

It's only when Jessica calls her to her office that her doubts are confirmed. "What's up with Harvey?" Jessica asked upfront, making Donna raise her eyebrows in surprise. "Nothing" Donna said, her tone not convincing at all. "Look Donna, I get it if it's personal, but I'm worried. Someone I know has been seeing him gambling excessively for a few days. He told me he looks like he's drowning" Jessica explained. Donna swallowed, knowing the image Jessica was describing a bit too well.

"You can tell me it's nothing, but he only does this when something is terribly wrong. He's done it when his dad passed away, and when…" she said stopping for a second, before continuing. "And when I fired you" Jessica explained. Donna tries to keep a poker face, pretending to know the last bit of information Jessica dropped. "You're the only one who knows how to reach him" she finally said. She didn't need to say anything else. "I'll see what I can do" Donna said, walking out of Jessica's office, confused.

Donna didn't know where to start. His cases were fine, his relationship with Mike back to its best, and she was sure he still had more ladies than he wished for. She couldn't find the bleed to limit the damage. She walked into his office again, handing him files. Just before walking out, she turned around. "What are you up to tonight Harvey?" she asked, as he raises his face in surprise. "Not sure" he answered, "why?" he then asked. "I was thinking maybe we could watch a movie or something, it's been a while" she finally said. It was weird to hear these words come out of her own mouth. Truth be told, she had been avoiding these kinds of plans with Harvey for years. "No date with Bryan?" he asks, the bitterness in his voice reverberating. "It's Ryan" she snaps back, before reminding herself of the purpose. "I can reschedule" she said, breathing deeply.

"Don't" he says, making her heart ache a bit. He was cold, and it hurt her when he acted that way. She knew it was his defense mechanism, the way he acted when he was hurt, but he never had rejected her as bluntly as now. "Maybe another time" he adds dismissively, as she leaves his office without another word.

He watches her talk on the phone, a smile on her face. He knows he was being harsh, but he didn't know any other way. She's taking her purse and leaving, and he watches her throw a side look that lasts less than a fraction of second toward him, before entering the elevator. Ryan must be picking her up, like he's been doing for over a week. He looks at his watch, 8:00 pm. _Perfect_, he thinks, _just in time to go change and hit the Casino_. He drinks his whole whiskey in a sip.

[in the car, a few blocks away]

"You okay?" Ryan asked, reaching for her hand. "You look worried" he explained. Donna smiled faintly. "I'm just a bit tired that's all" she answers, as his thumb caresses her hand. Her thoughts travel back to Harvey, wondering how and if she should interfere.

_New fic! Idea taken from one guest that left a suggestion in their review on my last story. This will be a couple chapters longer. _

_What do you think is wrong with Harvey? What can Donna do to help?_

_Hope you enjoyed reading it, and let me know what you think! _

_Review,_

_-G_


	2. Chapter 2

It didn't take Donna long to realize she couldn't not do anything about Harvey. Ryan and her were at a restaurant, when she finally spoke, actually cutting him mid-sentence. "I'm so sorry, but is it ok if I leave? I'm really very tired" she said, putting her best acting face on. Ryan looked a bit disappointed, but understanding. "Sure, just let me get the check and drive you home" he answered, making Donna feel bad. As soon as they got to her place, he held her hand and took her face, leaving a tender kiss on her lips. "Rest well" he whispered, as she smiled and answered back: "We can continue that tomorrow. Goodnight", leaving the car.

Donna entered her bedroom, thinking about the approach she should follow. She knew where he would be, and opened her closet to find an appropriate outfit. She looked at herself in the mirror a few minutes later, wearing tight (too tight!) black leather pants with a large white shirt that hung loose from one shoulder, pairing it up with golden heels. She let down her hair, passing her hand through them in an attempt to give them volume, before applying make-up on her face. She put on her leather jacket and quickly left, indicating to the taxi Harvey's location.

As soon as she entered the Casino, she remembered how much fun she had the last time she was there. Harvey had asked her to come with him as his pretend girlfriend, when trying to land a client. They had managed to do that in a couple of minutes, and spent the rest of the night just enjoying each other's company. Those moment were rare, where they got to spend some "professional" fun times together, but memorable to say the least. She immediately identified his usual table, deciding to stand apart for a few minutes, trying to assess the situation.

"Shit" she muttered to herself, as she looked at Harvey, recognizing the alarming signs. His eyes were fixated on the playing table, red because of alcohol, empty of life. She suddenly heard a familiar voice: "Ms. Paulsen! Let me guide you to 's location" a waiter said to her. Sam had participated in their pretend night; eventually growing convinced that they were in fact, together. Donna smiled at the young man, gently whispering: "I'm actually here on a secret mission" she said lightly, her words not far from the truth. "Well let me tell you upfront Ms. Paulsen, he hasn't looked or flirted with anyone here. Despite that woman's continuous attempts" he quickly explained, as Donna nodded in understanding, her eyes unconsciously throwing knives towards a blonde that was clearly throwing herself on Harvey.

Just as she finished talking with Sam, she saw Harvey moving towards the private poker rooms, his feet heavy, and his inability to walk straight starting to show. "Hey Sam, can I ask you a favor?" he said, the young man pretty much obliging. […]

Harvey entered the private poker room as the group of people who were there was leaving. Sam quickly entered the room when Harvey was alone, greeting him. "Hello Mr. Specter. The next group will be in in a few minutes. Do you need anything?" he asked. "Black Jack Daniels, one ice" he replied dully, as Sam poured him a drink from the bar inside that room, before leaving him alone.

A few minutes later, Harvey heard footsteps getting louder. He then heard the click of a lock, not minding much attention to the unusual sound. It is only when he heard the sound of heels that he raised his head up, his eyes laying on no other than Donna. At this point he's pretty sure he should stop drinking, convinced that the sight in front of him was a mere hallucination. She looked so perfect standing there, and he knew for a fact that she had a date. His hands traveled to his eyes, rubbing them, in an attempt to make sure he was seeing clearly. It's only when he hears her voice that he knows it wasn't some twisted dream.

"No this isn't a fantasy Harvey… although I would understand why you would think that" she teased, walking towards the table where he sat, her hips swaying left and right. "Super hot pants and a white shirt through which I can see your black lace bra? nah not my thing" he attempts to joke, the light never reaching his eyes, as he swallowed hard. God she looked so beautiful, and he always had a weakness for her devil red lipstick. A silence fell as she sat across him, his eyes avoiding hers. "What are you doing here Donna?" he finally asked, his voice low and husky. "I could ask you the same" she said, her eyes searching for his. "Well I was promised some poker" he said, before she answered quickly: "I'm sorry is this disappointing for you? Cause I could just walk outside and tell that bunch of smelly men they can join you" she threatened, as his hand reaching for the whiskey glass and taking a large sip in response.

"No but seriously Harvey, what's wrong?" she asked, her concerned face clear. "Nothing" he said dully. He knew she wasn't going to believe him, but he really didn't feel like talking about it. "Harvey" she called, letting him know she saw through his words. "Look Donna, I don't wanna talk about it" he said, a bit more loudly. "Okay" she said. "Then we play" she continued. He raised his eyebrow in question, commenting: "Are we playing strip poker?" he asked, as she moved her head in a negation way. "We're playing question poker. Every time you lose I get to ask you a question, and vice versa" she explained. Harvey knew that was a hard bargain. If there was one person on the planet that could know when he was bluffing, it would be her. Donna saw his hesitation, before adding: "And when we run out of questions, maybe then we could spice it up a bit" she teased. "You've been learning" he said, his eyes studying her every part. "What do you mean?" she asked innocently. "I could mistake you for a lawyer, talking your way in" he said, as she threw her hair behind her shoulder: "Please, we both know I'm the best closer in New York city", making him smile.

Harvey finally decided to agree, getting up to bring the whiskey bottle and a glass for Donna. "Let's play" he said, his hand reaching for the deck of cards.

_Thank you for reading this and for your reviews on the first chapter. Hope you like this one, longer than the first. I think there will be another final chapter, depending on your feedback. Let me know what you think :)_

_-G_


	3. Chapter 3

The game shortly started, Donna studying every line on Harvey's face. He won the first time, quickly asking her: "What panties are you wearing?", making her roll her eyes. "Who says I'm wearing any?" she asks, faking innocence, her devilish smile pointing to the contrary. "Goddamn it Donna" he says between his teeth, taking a big gulp of whiskey. She knew the effect she had on him, and he couldn't stop remembering how soft her skin felt from the other time, and how it shivered under his touch.

He wins again: "How long have you been seeing Ryan?" he asks, his tone void. She's surprised by his question, but answers anyway: "About a month and a half now". He knew, hell he even memorized the date of the first time she went out with him. He had proposed they stay late, order Thai food from the place she loved, and work on some cases. She had informed him of her date that night; only he didn't expect it to last that long. He realizes how unfair it is of him, to expect her to be his forever. He asked her anyway, hoping to read any sign on her face. She looks happy, he notices, and his heart winces a bit at his own observation.

Donna wonders why he asked her about Ryan. It didn't matter anyway; she needed to focus on her game. "You're bluffing" she says, catching him right in the act. The question that left her mouth surprised her. "How did it go with Scottie last time you saw her?" she asked. She curses herself, unsure why she wanted to know anyway. She had seen how uneasy he felt after coming back. She tries to justify her question, convincing herself that it might be related to Scottie after all. His eyebrows mimic hers a few minutes ago, conveying surprise. He expected her to ask what was wrong, and so did she. "And before you say anything, I don't wanna hear 'good' or 'bad'. Spill it Specter" she tries to joke. If she was going down that path anyway, might as well get some interesting stories.

"It was good" he starts, his voice empty, before she shot him a warning look. "Business wise, I got what I want, remember? Otherwise she told me that she was in love with me and that she doesn't want to see my face anymore" he says, expressionless. "Oh" she can only answer. "I'm sorry" she continues. He shrugs, waving his hand in a careless gesture: "It doesn't matter". For the first time in all the time she knew him, Donna really couldn't read Harvey. She wasn't sure whether he meant what he said, all his words sounding the same.

"Did you sleep with him?" he asks, his voice crisp and low. He knows he's crossing boundaries and tries to hide behind his drink, taking a sip while he waited for her answer. "Harvey, this is none of your business" she says, suddenly feeling the same way she felt at that mock-trial. "It's a game Donna. You set the rules, not me" he explained, his eyes staring into hers. She wants to hit him for being so calm, for turning the situation to his advantage, and mostly for being right. She didn't really think it through; this game was a two-way one, and boy there are things she didn't want him to know. She takes a deep breath, not breaking the eye contact. "Yes" she finally says, identifying something in his eyes. Was it sadness? Disappointment? He holds the eye contact for a few more seconds, his jaw tightening, before he relaxes back into his chair, his face stern.

"What's wrong Harvey? Why are you doing this?" she asks when it's her turn, concerned. "What? Asking you about your boyfriend? Am I not allowed?" he asks aggressively. "I'm talking about your gambling issues" she explains, trying to remain calm. He was pushing all her buttons, and it wasn't the first time. "It's nothing. A lot on my mind that's all" he calms down again, knowing perfectly that he hadn't given her the truth. "Why did you tell Louis? About the other time?" he asks. She had hoped he'd never know so that they wouldn't have to talk about it. "How do you know?" she asks back. "Louis tried to use it against me" he explains. "Why did you tell him?" he repeats. "Because he asked me to answer whether we had done it before, in exchange for his forgiveness" she explains.

"You could have lied" he said. "I don't get it what's the big issue? Are you worried your precious reputation will be tarnished? The best closer of New York city, sleeping with his assistant" she started shouting. He had just hit a sensitive cord. "Slept. Past tense, it was only once remember?" he replied angrily. "And it wasn't me who wanted to never mention it again, so excuse me if I'm a little surprised when Louis Litt knows" he continued. "So what Harvey?" she asked, exasperated. "It doesn't matter; you said it, it was just once" she continues, unaware of how hurtful her words were.

He feels his heart sinking, half sad half mad at his own reaction. "Once" he repeats in a whisper, trying to stand up. "Where are you going?" she asks, ready to stand up as soon as she saw how unbalanced he was. He walks wordlessly to the bar, opening a new bottle of whiskey. "Harvey, you've had enough" she tries to reason. He doesn't listen, pouring himself a glass and taking it in one chug. He can feel the room spinning around him, her perfume filling his nose. "You can go back to your date Donna" he said, his back to her. "Just go" he breathes. She stands up, walking towards him. "No. Tell me what the hell is going on. Is this about Scottie?" she argues. He doesn't answer, as she stands next to him, trying to make him interact. "Mike?" he doesn't answer either. "Is this about me?" she finally dares to ask, the lapse between the three propositions spanning the few seconds.

His hand tightens on the glass, while his other goes up in a fist then down again, hitting the bar that shook under his gesture. "Goddamn it Donna yes! It's about you!" he shouts, taking a final sip before he felt his legs go weaker, sensing her arm holding him by the waist.

_Thank you for reading this! Another chapter is expected, if you'd like it. I'm not super satisfied with this, but anyway let me know what you think!_

_Thanks to all those who left a review, don't forget to drop a new one :)_

_-G_


	4. Chapter 4

"I'm okay Donna" he said, regaining his balance, trying to escape her touch. "No. I'm taking you home" she answered determined, trying to reach him again. "I said I'm fine" he repeated harshly. She's taken back by his offensive attitude, retrieving her arms. She walks away, sitting back on the chair, waiting for him to say something. He turns around, leaning on the bar, looking at her. Just as he was about to talk, her phone was ringing. Ryan. She muted it, staring back at Harvey. "Late booty call?" he asks, "Does he know you'll probably dump him soon?" he continued. He KNOWS how hurtful his words are, the bitterness burning his throat. But he can't control it, the alcohol taken charge. "What is that supposed to mean?" she asked angrily. "I mean if you are going to tell him for some mysterious reason that you can't mention it again, a heads up would really be nice" he continues, knowing that his words are soon going to cost him a lot.

"You're an asshole you know that?" she said, her voice shaking with anger, as she prepares herself to leave. Just before she exited the door, he called out her name. "What?" she asked, as he stood silently, unable to organize his thoughts into a sentence. "If you have something to say just say it Harvey! No need to be a bitch about it" she argued. "Why do you have that rule?" he asks, barely above whisper. She's not sure of what she heard. "What?" she asked, walking back in again. "I said, why do you have your stupid rule?" he repeated, louder and more articulate now. "I told you why. Because I don't get involved with people I work with" she said, trying to stay calm. "Bullshit" he retorted immediately.

"Excuse me?" she asked offended. "Bullshit. You think I don't know about that guy you went out with back in the D.A. office? What about Stephen?" he asks, more softly now, knowing he'd hit a nerve when mentioning Stephen. "And the best of the best, Ryan" he continues, his tone sarcastic. She looks up at him, about to retort, before he kept pushing: "Don't you think I know? I looked him up. Financial advisor at PwC, blablabla, former advisor at Pearson Hardman" he recited. "I remembered him immediately. He tried to pursue you back then. Who can forget his stupid smirk" he said. Donna swallowed hard. She didn't doubt for a second Harvey would remember a nameless face.

"Harvey" she whispered, less angry and more tired. "So I'm going to ask you again, why do you have this rule?" he repeated. "Because of you, damn it!" she shouted. "You wanna know why I have this rule? Because I liked you, and I knew you'd hurt me. Even after the other time, when we weren't working together, you hurt me. You called me the morning after and I thought, how stupid of me, you wanted to be with me!" she shouted, throwing her hand in the air. Her eyes were glassy with emotion now. "But you wanted work. I felt so ashamed that morning; I promised I won't allow myself to be in that situation again. So let me correct the statement: no, I don't get involved with YOU, and we don't ever mention it again" she explained.

He doesn't say a word, his eyes staring at her with an emotion she can't pin down. She hated how he made her feel, like she was under a microscope, ashamed by her own statement. He wasn't supposed to know that, she had vowed he wouldn't. "I didn't think you'd keep your rule" he whispers. She doesn't say anything. "That morning, when I asked you to come and work with me, I thought I could have both, work and a relationship" he confessed. "Yet you were just fine with the former" she replies sadly. He doesn't know what to say. "Shit Harvey, you've been okay with this for over a decade now" she emphasizes.

He feels like he's suffocating, barely able to catch a breath. He wants to talk, tell her what is on his mind, but the room is spinning and his own voice sounds unfamiliar. "Donna" is the last thing he says before he felt the fabric of the floor, Donna's hand on his arm. s

_Asshole_, she mutters, half worried. _Fainting at the worst moment, _she thought. She called the waiter for help, dialing Ray's number.

_Thank you for the nice reviews and I hope you enjoyed this! I'm sorry if I cut the last chapter where it was starting to build up. I had ran out of ideas and didn't want to make you wait too long. Anyway, this is NOT the final chapter, I think I'll have another one dealing with the aftermath of this situation. Let me know if you'd like that, and as usual, your review really matters._

_Please review,_

_-G_


	5. Chapter 5

Ray was waiting for Donna outside the Casino, as Sam and another waiter were carrying Harvey, following her. He opened the door to the car, Donna sliding in, before the men put Harvey inside, his face now in her lap. "To his place Ray please. I'm sorry for calling you so late" she apologized sincerely. "No worries Ms. Paulsen" Ray answered, turning on the engine. Donna looked down at Harvey, now asleep. She whispered out loud, cursing him for causing her a scare. "Asshole" she said between her teeth. Harvey started fidgeting, moving slightly before resting still. He looked very peaceful sleeping, and she couldn't help but fix his hair, even in his sleep. She caressed the border line between his forefront and hair, noticing how a small smile appeared on his face.

He opened his eyes a few seconds later, staring at Donna. She looked at him, meaning to frown to express her anger, but she couldn't but be glad he was okay. "Did I die? Cause I think I'm looking at an angel" he flirted, his voice husky and broken. Ray couldn't help laughing in the front, while Donna's hand went to his chest and hit him several times without any regret. "Ouch Donna stop it!" he lamented. "Don't you ever dare do that again! You scared me asshole" she shouted, her face softening a bit. "I'm sorry" he whispered sincerely, before she added with a small huff: "And please, for the sake of women, do not use these cheesy pick up lines". "Yes m'am" he said, his face still in her lap, closing his eyes and hoping her fingers would dive into his hair again, falling asleep.

As soon as they reached his neighborhood, Donna started waking him up: "Harvey, you're gonna help me here, I'm not carrying you home" she said, poking him relentlessly. He groaned, before trying to sit straight, his whole body still obviously under alcohol influence. "Shit" he said as soon as he was able to sit, as he felt his head pounding. Ray parked and opened the door for Donna, before helping her with Harvey, as they stood on either side of him, his arms around their shoulders. When they reached the elevator, Donna turned back to Ray: "I got it from here Ray. Thanks so much, I'll make sure Harvey rewards you" she said, as he wished her goodnight.

The elevator ride was silent, her hand holding him by the waist, as he leaned on the wall, trying not to put his weight on her. She took his card from the pocket inside his jacket, sliding it to open the door to his apartment. She walked in silently, sitting him on one of the high chairs. She turned on the lights, walking with an alarming familiarity inside his apartment towards the kitchen. She grabbed a couple of water bottles and aspirin, and walked to where he was sitting. She handed him a bottle, putting the aspirin on the side. "Drink" she ordered him, as he opened the bottle and started drinking. She just stood there, watching him drink, as if planning her next move. She stepped closer to him, making him stop drinking and looking at her. She was now standing between his legs, so close that he could smell her. He tried to anticipate her next move, unsure of what was going on.

Her hands reached for the lapel of his suit, removing it, her fingers brushing his shoulders as the silky fabric slid down. "Donna?" he asked, not quite understanding. Her hands moved next to his tie, loosening it before removing it, the touch of her cold fingers on his warm skin sending an electric shock through his body. She then started unbuttoning his shirt, meticulously, biting on her lower lip much like whenever she's focused on something. Harvey felt like he was losing his mind, his voice disappearing. "What are you doing?" he was finally able to say. "Now I can swear that I am dreaming" he continued. "In a few minutes, you're gonna want to throw up" she answered in a manner of fact tone. "You're going to stain your suits, and I am not taking a vomit full suit to the laundry" she continued, throwing a guilty look of admiration at his sculpted body.

Harvey sounded disappointed at her explanation, before quickly objecting: "Donna, I do not thro-" he said, unable to finish his sentence as he stood up, motioning to the bathroom. Donna smiled victoriously, helping him to the bathroom where he immediately removed the toilet seat and started throwing up. He was now kneeling on the floor, looking as vulnerable as she'd ever seen him. "Donna, go" he begged, as soon as he was able to talk. "You don't have to see this, I don't want you" he continued, feeling ashamed. He was a grown up man, throwing up like a teenager who drank for the first time.

Donna ignored his request, moving closer to him, sitting on the border of the bath. He looked at her, as she gave him a look that said: "I'm not going anywhere". "This is so humiliating" he breathed. "Why do you think I took a photograph then?" she teased, her tone more tender than usually. He looked at her about to argue, before a wave of nausea raised through his stomach, and he found himself staring down inside the toilet seat. She could feel how uneasy he felt, and couldn't help but put her hand on his bare back, caressing it up and down in a soothing motion. A few minutes later, he sat on the bathroom floor, drying his mouth with a wet tissue and leaning on the bath, his head now next to her legs. Here they were, him sitting in his suit pants, his upper part bare, next to a fully dressed in leather Donna.

A few minutes of silence passed, before Donna asked him: "Better?". "Yeah", he answered, putting his head on the side of her leg, just at the knee. She starting running her fingers through his hair, his other hand handing him the bottle of water, before he spoke. "What did I do to deserve you?" he whispered so low that she wasn't sure she heard him right. She stopped the motion of her fingers, whispering back: "What?". He repeated, a bit louder: "What did I do to deserve you?". She doesn't know what to say, her fingers back to the same motion, this time to dissipate her own stress. "I don't" he concluded at her silence."I don't deserve you" he continued. Even without looking at him, Donna could see him pouting, and she was sure she couldn't handle his brown puppy eyes now. "Come on Harv, let's get you to bed" she said standing up, before extending both her arms to help him stand up.

"I'm just gonna pee and brush my teeth" he stated, closing the door. A few minutes later, Donna pounded on the bathroom door. "You've been brushing your teeth for hours. Just fyi, you are not kissing anyone tonight so chop chop" she said, as he opened the door, the brush still in his mouth. He rinsed his mouth, still half full as he tried to joke: "I beg to differ". There's sadness in his attitude, and Donna felt her heart sink at his sight. "Come on" she said, extending her hand, their fingers intertwining effortlessly. She guided him to his bedroom, sitting him down on the bed, before walking to his pj drawer and grabbing pants. "Change into this" she said, as she walked back to the kitchen to get the aspirin. She found him in his pjs when she came back, giving him a pill. "Take that or you'll feel awful in the morning" she said, as he took it from her open palm, giving her a superstitious look. "Oh who are we kidding, you're going to feel like shit tomorrow anyway" she said, unable to suppress a grin. She helped him inside the bed, pulling the covers up to his torso.

"I'm going to go" she said. "What?" he shouted, trying to sit in the bed. "You're not going anywhere" he argued. "Harvey, I'm not sleeping here" she argued back. "Yes you are Donna. It's 4 in the morning, you are NOT going anywhere and tomorrow we need to finish our talk" he insisted. "I don't have anything to wear" she objected, a little softly, ignoring the second part and hoping he'd forget. "It won't be the first time you steal my clothes" he answered tenderly. "I was not kidding when I answered you about the under-" she started before he stopped her: "Please don't mention this again, not when you're getting into the same bed as me" he pleaded, referring to the fact that she wasn't wearing anything under her pants. "Help yourself to anything. Boxers, t-shirts, anything" he repeated, as she rolled her eyes. "I'm not sleeping in the same bed as you" she retorted back, although she knew she couldn't resist his fluffy bed on which she secretly took naps when he wasn't around and she needed to drop something off..

"Come on, change. I'm waiting for you" he said, facing the ceiling so he would give her some privacy. "No peeking Specter" she warned, as he raised his hands in surrender. She took of her pants, putting on one of his black boxers. He doesn't comment when he peeks and sees her naked allure, her red hair falling down her back. She walked towards the bed, wearing only a bra and his boxer. "No t-shirt?" he said, scared of his own reaction. He couldn't have her in the same bed like that and not be tempted. "You're apartment is too damn heated" she said, pulling the covers and sliding next to him. "You're going to have to deal with this" she added, gesturing to her body. "I can do that" he said, not quite believing his own words, as he swallowed hard.

"Goodnight Donna" he whispered.

"Goodnight Harvey"

_New chapter! I hope you enjoy this one, I liked writing it a lot, although I found some difficulty painting a vulnerable Harvey. I hope it was a good description, and I'd love to hear what you think. There's obviously another chapter on the way, so keep the review coming :)_

_-G_


	6. Chapter 6

Donna felt unusual warmth around her waist, her neck tickled by a hot breath as she opened her eyes. It took her a few seconds to realize she was in Harvey's bed. She looked down and remembered how she was only wearing a bra and his boxer, the realization making his arm around her waist an even more intimate act. He hadn't just thrown his arm around her, while lying on the other side of the bed. No, he was spooning her, his skin on hers so that they felt like one. His bare torso was on her bare back, his hand hanging dangerously low around her waist, resting on her lower stomach. She could feel his perfume, and could only think of ways to escape the bed without waking him up.

She tries to move slightly away from her, but his grip tightened around her waist and her skin missed the warmth of his body. She started thinking about the night before, wondering what he had meant when he said it was about her. She's not going to lie to herself; yes she has thought about the idea of being with him, of making him jealous, but that was some decade and too many disappointments ago. Harvey was a very complicated person, with so many layers that she decided to let go of the concept all together. They were simply coworkers, confidents, best friends who had slept together. Once. So she decides not to mention anything about last night, expecting him to have forgotten, hoping he wouldn't mention it either.

"I can hear you thinking from here" he said in a low husky voice that made her tremble in surprise. She doesn't say a word, hoping he'd think she was still sleeping. "I know you're up" he continues, his voice moaning, his hand drawing small circles on her stomach that made her tingle. He turns her swiftly in one motion so that she's now facing him, their faces close. Too close. "Hi" he says, his hand still on her side. "Hi" she mimics, noting how adorable he looked as he just woke up. His hair was sticking from everywhere, his eyes still half asleep. "You couldn't keep your hands off of me, could you?" she teased, barely whispering. He smiles a one-side looped smile, his hand tugging a hair behind her ear. "Nop" he answered honestly, his hand hanging a moment too long around her ear.

Harvey reflected on how beautiful Donna looked, her red hair spread on his pillow, covered only by a black laced bra and a boxer, his.

"I should go" she whispered, deciding to be the rational one and take matters into her hand. "Shit it's 9" she said in a wave of panic, meaning to leave the bed. He doesn't allow her, his hand firm on her. "Stay. I'll make us breakfast" he said, getting out of the bed, his hand leaving Donna's side, making her yearn for his warmth again. She could see his eyes wincing with pain at his headache. "Harvey, you're in no shape and we're already so late-" she started explaining before he cut her. "Donna. You're talking to a named partner, remember? Just shower or something, I'll prepare us breakfast" he insisted, walking towards the bathroom to wash his face. He returned to find an empty bed, his heart aching before she appeared from the other side of the room, with one of his sweats on. "At this rate I'm going to need a new wardrobe" he teased, admiring how she fitted in all his clothes, her long legs even more highlighted.

She smiled, her face flushed as she watched him looking at her like no man ever did before. "Why don't you shower? I'll prepare something" she tried to reason. "How about we shower both, then make breakfast together?" he asked, directly noticing her surprised look. "Separately Donna. Jeez, you're getting naughty" he teased, the way his voice was creamy as he said the word naughty sending goose bumps on her legs. "Deal" she agreed, as he left her his bathroom and went to a guest bathroom to shower.

She walked into the kitchen a few minutes later to find him already showered, however still undressed. His hair was still wet, his bare upper body looking as sculpted as ever. She smelled like his shampoo and wore last night's clothes, realizing how unfit for work they were. He had his back to her, fully focused on whatever he had in his hand. "Hi" she said, walking towards him, her hand in her hair. He turned towards her and smiled without a word. "How can I help?" she asked, standing against the counter next to him. "If you can just get the toppings for the pancakes from the pantry and fridge" he suggested, as her eyebrows rose in question. "You have food? Since when?" she asked surprised. "Since you crash my house when I'm not here. Have to get something to feed you, you know? I know you go snooping around" he teased, as she blushed at his discovery.

She set the toppings on the table, waiting for him to finish the pancakes, putting the plate on the table. "Bon apetit" he said, as she rolled her eyes at his French, unable to suppress a smile. "Donna" he said as he finished his meal. "About last night…" he started, as she cut him out directly. "Look, we don't have to talk about this, we both might have said th-" she argued, before he cut her again: "I want to". It's simple, the way he breathes those three words. He never was one to wanna talk about things, and Donna was hoping he wouldn't. She was scared of what he had to say. Just as he prepared himself to talk, her phone started ringing. It was Ryan. "Take it" Harvey said in a low voice, the bitterness obvious in his tone. Donna picked up her phone, talking to Ryan, who didn't seem very happy. She watched Harvey walk towards the love fern- _shit Donna it's a cactus!_\- she offered him, watering it.

There he was, after having cooked her breakfast, topless, watering a plant, their plant. Just that scene made her image what a life with him could be like, before cursing herself from dozing off on Ryan. "Are you even listening?" she heard him say. "I'm sorry Ryan can I see you later on? To talk about this? I can't hear you well" she lied, before hanging up. "Everything ok?" Harvey asked, not quite sure he wanted to know the answer. "I'm not sure" she shrugged.

"I'm sorry I lost control, it's just" he started, trying to formulate his words, pausing for a few seconds, walking towards the chair facing hers. She looked at him, trying to encourage the words she didn't even want to hear. "You do something to me.." he continued. "You trigger this thing in me and it makes me irrational and emotional and I hate it. I don't like not being in control and you" he paused, "you drive me crazy". She doesn't say anything.

"And I'm mad, all the time, because there are so many things I don't understand. I would never hurt you Donna and it makes me so" he said his fists clenching "frustrated that you put a rule because you were scared I would hurt you" he finished his sentence. Donna swallowed hard, not sure what to say. "And I keep wondering how all those guys you go out with are better than me, how you know they wouldn't hurt you but I would. I'm losing you Donna, and I don't think I'm ready for this" he continued.

"You don't understand Harvey" she whispered, biting her lower lip. "Then explain to me" he insisted. Donna's lip started shivering with emotions, before she started talking: "You don't get it Harvey. I know you would hurt me not because you want to, or because you're a bad guy. It's not about you. You would hurt me and the other men won't because I would never feel for them what I do for you! And nothing is worse than when you feel like you're giving so much to someone that is simply not responding" she shouted, tears forming in her eyes. "Well I'm responding now. This wouldn't happen, I promise" he whispered softly. "Why?" she asked. She wanted something, some guarantee that this was real. "You know why Donna" he reasoned, his eyes searching for hers. Her head moves in a negation mode, telling him that she didn't know. "You know I love you Donna" he breathed, making her breath hitch, leaving her speechless.

"But you're not in love with me" she states, more as a question. He steps closer to her, their body inches apart. "I don't do semantics" he whispered, his breath on her face. "So, you don't do semantics, you don't do comfort, what's next?" she teased. "Just shut up" he answered, diving for a kiss that was over-a-decade due.

The End.

_Ok so first thing first! Oh my god the last episode of suits has left me with Darvey feels, hence the inspiration in that last part. Thank you for reading this and for those who stuck through the story. I would really appreciate your final thoughts. Hoping to be inspired by more in next week's episode. Leave your review!_

_-G_


End file.
